Operation: When Worlds Collide
by TimorJim9
Summary: They were destined to meet, destined to fight each other, destined to fight on the same side. Numbuh1 finds himself with new allies that are the most annoying ever. Even if Numbuh1 can work with Sonic, Naruto, Phineas, and Ferb he might go mad in the end.
1. Numbuh1 is back!

**This is a crossover of shows: Naruto, KND, Phineas and Ferb, and Sonic X. But I do not own KND, Phineas and Ferb, Sonic X, or Naruto.**

It all started after the series finale of the Kids Next Door. After Numbuh1 made Numbuh5 the new leader of Sector V took a long trip and, sadly went to their tree house. They were all crying over their friend Numbuh1, knowing he'd never come back. They'd never see him, ever again see their friend again.

"G-g-guys," Numbuh5 sobbed. "N-N-Numbuh1 wouldn't want us to be sad." Numbuh5 broke into more tears.

"It'll never, be the same, without him." Numbuh2 sobbed, then broke into even more tears.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Numbuh3 cried.

* * *

In deep space, Numbuh1 was in a spaceship chasing down Mother. Mother is just like father except she's from Pluto, she can use ice, and things freeze around her when she's angry. Numbuh1 turned on his headphone.

"Attention Galactic Kids Next Door, I'm in hot pursuit Mother, and I'm about to catch her near the Una Torta quadrant." Numbuh1 reported.

"Watch out Numbuh1!" Numbuh1000 of Neptune warned. "Your heading straight towards a swirly hole."

"What's that?"

"It's like a black hole. Except its when one of our toilets collides with a star. The toilet swells a guhgillion times in size. Anyone who's been in one, never come out. You better steer clear."

"Understood."

And there it was, as if it had come out of nowhere. A gigantic toilet in the middle of space. And there was Mother, heading straight towards it. She through a few ice balls, but Numbuh1 dodged them.

"You'll never follow me in here!" Mother declared.

Mother flew straight into the swirly hole. Numbuh1 pressed a lot of buttons, and pulled a few levers. Then he grabbed the steering wheel and tried to turn it from the swirly hole. But nothing worked. He was too close towards it, and was being pulled in.

"Swirly hole…too…strong!" Numbuh1 struggled to say. Mother's voice bounced across space, "Ha ha ha. Mr. Uno, I knew you'd never have the guts to follow me in here! I guess earth's a bunch of weaklings!"

That was the last straw. Numbuh1 had gained a quick temper since he became the best Kids Next Door operative on earth. He didn't like being made fun of, or being called, "Baldy".

"I'm going in!" he declared.

"Numbuh1, don't!" Numbuh1000 of Neptune cried. "It's a trap!"

But it was too late; Numbuh1 drove his ship right into the water at full speed. He screamed as his ship was swirling in the current, and all he could see was water. Soon his screams were gone once he went into the center of the hole. Numbuh1000 saw this. She shook her head.

"Oh man, what am I going to do now?" she asked. "Now that Numbuh1 is gone. I have to notify the Galactic Leader of the Kids Next Door."

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Village Hidden in the Leaves (after the Valley of the End)…Naruto was bruised and annoyed. He was training with Jiraiya.

_This is getting me nowhere! _Naruto thought. _I've practically mastered this training exercise. I'll never get back Sasuke this way!_

In fury, he punched a tree and got his fist inside the tree.

"Wow Naruto," Jiraiya said. "You're gotten much stronger." Naruto was trying to pull his hand out of the tree, but had no success. "You need a little help?"

"Yes please." Naruto said.

Jiraiya sighed.

_What a knuckle- head, _Jiraiya thought. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of someone flushing the toilet. In an instant, a spaceship came out of a giant toilet in the sky, and crash-landed.

Sakura was walking out of the Ramen Shop when she looked up in the sky and saw a giant toilet.

"What's that?" she said. "I have to tell Lady Tsunade."

But Tsunade had already seen in from her office.

"Shizune, maybe you can tell me why is there a giant toilet in the sky?" she asked.

"What?" Shizune asked. Then when she looked into the sky. "AAAAAAAAEEEEEE!!"

Jiraiya and Naruto looked up in the sky too.

"Why's there a toilet in the sky, pervy sage?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya replied. "But something big is going down."

Numbuh1 parachuted down.

"Oh great!" he complained. "Not only have I lost Mother, but now I'm stranded here! In this…whoa. I, I don't believe it. I'm…I'm home."

"What was that noise?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Jiraiya said. "But I'm about to found out."

And as he left, Naruto cried, "Hey! Hey! You forgot to help me out of the tree! Aw, pervy sage! Come on! You can't leave me here!"

Jiraiya slowly crept towards the smoke coming from the ship. Numbuh1 had crashed right onto a cliff, so Jiraiya hid in the bushes and spied on the boy from another world.

"I'M BACK!" Numbuh1 cried. "BACK ON EARTH!! YAHOO!!"

Jiraiya felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his head.

"He's the most weirdest thing on earth." He muttered. "He's a little bald kid."

"But wait a minute," Numbuh1 said. "Everything seems different even the sky makes me feel out of place." He squinted his eyes and looked over the cliff. "Hey, there's a village over there. Well if I'm gonna be stuck here, I might as well check it out."

"He's gonna go check out the Hidden Leaf Village." Jiraiya muttered. "Should I warn Tsuande?"

A ninja crept up behind him holding a bloody kunai knife. His hand was bleeding.

"C'mon Naruto," Jiraiya whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind like that but do you really think you can take me down?"

Naruto dropped the kunai.

"That's him? That's the thing that made the that big noise and the toilet in the sky appear?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. Weird but powerful." Jiraiya said.

Numbuh1 pulled out a KND phone.

"Galactic Kids Next Door. Come in Galactic Kids Next Door." Numbuh1 reported. "This is Numbuh1 of Earth. I've lost track of Mother, and went into a swirly hole. Now I've crash-landed on a weird world that similar to my own, but much more primitive. Send in a rescue team.

"Sorry Numbuh1," Numbuh50000 of Dercmar. "But we're kinda busy here with the this weird scientist with a stupid moustache from taking over my home planet. Just sit tight for a while. Journey the planet."

"Understood." Numbuh1 sighed.

"Wait, Numbuh1? You're alive?" Numbuh1000 of Neptune said excitedly. "Oh thank that person earth keeps praying to."

"You mean a god?"

"Yeah, thank her."

"Uh Numbuh 1000 gods are…"

"What?"

"Never mind. Can you and Numbuh50000 try to get me out of here."

"We'll do all we can."

"You need to get to earth…"

* * *

A high tech KND spaceship shot out of the Sector V tree house.

"Okay you traced the call from Numbuh1 Numbuh2?" Numbuh5 asked.

"You know me. I traced it as soon as the call began." Numbuh2 replied.

"Good. Now set a course for Station Square."

"WHAT?" the team shouted.

"You heard me." Numbuh5 said. "Station Square."

"But Numbuh5, Numbuh1 needs our help." Numbuh4 argued.

"Station Square, NOW!" Numbuh5 commanded.

"Fine." Numbuh4 and Numbuh2 grunted.

"But what is at Station Sqaure?" Numbuh3 asked.

"Numbuh1 is in another world. So we need help from someone else from another world." Numbuh 5 answered with a smile. "A certain blue hedgehog."

"Hedgehog?" the team repeated.

**That's it for now! Please leave reviews.**


	2. Getting into the action

"Wow Ferb," Phineas said. "Building this 2by4 technology tracker sure was fun." A big radar was on the backyard of these 2 boys. Perry just stood on all fours staring.

"Why'd we build this again?" Ferb asked. Phineas tried to think back to why they built the machine.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were watching T.V. in the morning.

"Do you wanna be cool? Do you wanna save the world from adults and evil teenagers?" a kid on T.V. asked. "Do you wanna do all this and have the most fun ever while doing it? Then join the Kids Next Door. Together we can protect kids everywhere from mad maniacal math teachers, big bad bullies, and let candy be food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! You might be able to create cool new 2by4 technology for the good of kid kind. Sign up in the coldest part of Antarctica."

"Ferb, I know what we gonna to today!" Phineas declared.

"Let me guess," Ferb began.

"We're gonna build a 2by4 technology tracker!"

"Oh."

* * *

"Well Ferb, with a 2by4 technology tracker we find 2by4 technology," Phineas explained. "And if we find 2by4 technology, we find Kids Next Door operatives."

Suddenly there was an object coming towards them with a lot of 2by4 technology.

"It's coming right at us Ferb!" Phineas said. "Hurry, we jump onto their ship with the super trampoline we made yesterday." They jumped up and down on the trampoline go higher and higher with every jump. Candice walked outside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're gonna join the Kids Next Door!" Phineas declared.

"Oh really? I'm telling mom!"

Candice ran inside the house.

"Hey where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Perry walked over to a bush looked left and right, then he stood up and took out his hat and jumped into the bush. The bush was really a transporter. Perry typed in a few numbers and there was a gold light. He then opened the transporter and he was in somewhere with a pack of wild tigers coming straight for him. Perry desperately tried pressing many buttons, and finally the transporter sent him to his hideout. Perry sat down in his chair. The screen came on and Major Monogram appeared.

"Good morning Agent P." he said. Agent P looked at him with fury on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. The transporter still has a few bugs. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has told us that he has a new plan that will destroy the entire world." Agent P's eyes widened in horror. "I know, we only thought he was trying to take out the tri-state area. Anyway, we've located him to this tree house," A picture of Sector V appeared on the screen. "Get there immediately." Agent P ran to his jetpack, and flew out his hideout. "Send in the Kids Next Door as back up. This is gonna involve them too."

* * *

"Uh…Numbuh5…I'm not so sure about this." Numbuh4 admitted.

"Why not Numbuh4?" Numbuh5 asked.

"Well, I've never heard about this Station Square place."

"Don't worry Numbuh4," Numbuh2 reassured. "Numbuh5 knows what she's doing." Suddenly there was a beeping noise. "Uh, Numbuh5, there's something coming at us, and it's coming fast."

There were 2 thuds, so Numbuh4 opened the window, and saw Phineas and Ferb hanging on the wing of the ship.

"Kids what are you doing?" he asked. "Get off!"

"But we want to join the KND!" Phineas protested.

"Go to Antarctica!" Numbuh5 snapped.

"We want to go with you!" Phineas insisted.

"Ugh! Numbuh3," Numbuh5 groaned. "Take these boys to the Artic base! We'll meet you on moon base once we get you know who."

"Fine." Numbuh3 groaned. She let the boys in, went into the escape pod, and set course for the Artic base.

Candice saw all of this.

"Mom!!!" she called. Candice's mom came out. "Look, I told you Phineas and Ferb were trying to battle adults, I told you!"

But there was nothing in the sky.

"Candice, I can't take it anymore!!" her mom yelled. "Its always, 'Mom! Phineas and Ferb are building a roller coaster!' or 'Mom! Phineas and Ferb made a monster truck rally in the backyard!' What do you have against those boys? All they ever try to do is cheer you up when you're down."

"But mom,"

"No Candice. I think you're a little jealous of your brothers."

"What?!"

"And you gonna stay in your room until they come back and your gonna confront your brothers till this whole thing gets settled. In fact, I'm calling a therapist."

Candice's mom pushes Candice all the way up to her room and slams the door. Candice's eyes get watery and then she flops on her bed and cries into her pillow.

"It's not fair!" she sobs.

"Its those annoying kids fault." A voice said.

"Yeah, those annoying kids." Candice repeated.

"Those stupid little brats!" a voice said.

"Yeah, those brats!"

Candice looked up to see who was saying this, and she saw Cree at her window. Candice screamed.

"Calm down. Now my little sister has been giving me the same problem. You wanna teach your brothers a lesson right? You want revenge."

"Yes…yes I do."

"Then come with me."

12 minutes later….

Candice's mom walks up the stairs to Candice's room.

"Candice dear?" She called. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said today. In fact your punishment is over and be as paranoid as much as you want." She waited a few seconds. "Candice?" She waited again. Then she opened the door and saw the window open with the curtains blowing in the breeze. "CANDICE YOUR PUNISHEMENT HAS JUST BEGUN!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Numbuh5, Station Square is in New York City?" Numbuh4 asked.

"No, it's at the top of the Empire State building." Numbuh5 explained. "The Legendary Station Square can be found on the top of the empire state building if they go to the very top and cry," Numbuh5 cleared her throat. "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly Numuh5 was glowing white!

"Numbuh5!" Numbuh4 cried.

"Don't worry," Numbuh2 said who was also glowing. "Everything is gonna be alright."

Numbuh4 looked at himself, he was glowing too! He did his best to calm down, but he couldn't, he screamed and wailed until there was a blinding white light. The next thing Numbuh4 knew, he was hovering high above a city.

"Welcome Numbuh4," Numbuh5 said. "Welcome to Station Square."

* * *

"So you think this guy is planning an attack on the village?" Naruto asked. "Sheesh Jiraiya! Every time someone new walks in, you think they're evil. Well if this guy is supposed to be all evil and with the Akatsuki, I think we should talk to him first." Naruto walked out of the bushes towards Numbuh1.

"Naruto, no!" Jiraiya whispered. Naruto walked out to Numbuh1.

"Hey kid!" he called. "Hey baldy! I need to talk to you."

Numbuh1 wasn't facing him.

"Uh kid? Hello?"

Numbuh1's body was turning red with anger. Poor Naruto didn't see it coming. If only Naruto wasn't so easy to say what he saw. Numbuh1 turned to him in fury.

"Don't… call…me…BALDY!!!" Numbuh1 roared. He threw a Kids Next Door M.A.R.B.L.E. (Kids Next Door technology. An exploding marble which explodes mustard) at Naruto. Naruto was lost in an explosion of mustard. And suddenly Naruto was gone. In his place, was a mustard covered log. "What?"

Suddenly there was a loud voice from inside the forest boomed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!!!" 5 Narutos leaped off the trees towards Numbuh1.

"Okay jerk!" One of the Narutos declared. "We tried to come peacefully!"

"But if you wanted a fight, you sure got one!" Another Naruto declared.

Numbuh1 threw 5 M.A.R.B.L.E.s at the clones, but the Narutos deflected them with kunais. The M.A.R.B.L.E.s exploded around Numbuh1 and he was hidden in the mustard dust. The 5 Narutos jumped into the dust and began to attack. And when the dust cleared the 5 Narutos were attacking the air.

"Ahem?" Numbuh1 said. He was standing right next to them.

"Idiot." Jiraiya muttered.

"There you are!" the Narutos said.

They all tried to attack Numbuh1, but he was able to match their might. Soon the Narutos made a hand sign cried, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly about 30 Narutos surrounded Numbuh1 (similar to the roof episode of Sauske vs. Naruto).

_This doesn't look good._ Numbuh1 thought. _In fact, my adventure might be ending right here and now!_

* * *

Agent P flew towards Sector V as a catchy jingle played, "Doofenshmirtz Kids Next Door, Tree house!" Agent P crashed through the window of the center of the tree house, right next to Doofenshmirtz.

"Ahh. Perry the platypus," he said. "Your timing is amazing. And by amazing I mean, completely mazing!!" He pressed a button and Agent P was captured in a KND tractor beam. Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed an evil laugh and Agent P waited. "What? You think I'm telling you my plan? That's something the old me would've done. I realized if I didn't tell you, there would be no way for you to know how to stop me!" He laughed evilly again, and that's when Agent P realized that he was dealing with someone eviler than his regular archenemy. Maybe just as stupid, but much eviler.

* * *

"Orochimaru, do you see that in the sky?" Kabuto asked.

"Yessss." Orochimaru hissed. "It'ssss the sssssign of ssssssomeone from another world. I've ssssseen it before."

_Ever since the 3rd__ Hokage damaged his arms, _Kabuto thought._ He's had trouble using the letter S._

"So let me get this straight; every time someone goes into a different world, a toilet appears in the sky?" Kabuto asked.

"Precisssssely. Think of the toilet asssss the mark. It alssso actsssss asssssss a door to and from the 2 worldssssss." Orochimaru explained.

The 2 were looking at it outside Orochimaru's hideout.

"All we have to do isssss get up there, and we can ssssstart anew. A new world to conquer, new fighting ssssstylesssss, more power!" Orochimaru hissed with glee.

Up on a nearby hill, Sauske was eavesdropping.

"So, its true." Sauske whispered in horror. "Itachi confronted me about other worlds."

* * *

Itachi ran towards Sauske.

"Chidori!" Sauske roared while running back to his brother. Blue lightning surged in his hand. Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it. It exploded right in front of Sauske. Sauske was thrown into the air by the explosion. His hand with the chidori hit a tree and there was another explosion. Then Itachi saw his brother fall from the tree face first. Sauske was coughing up blood, and when he got on his feet, Itachi used a move he copied. He spun around kicked Sauske off his feet declaring, "Leaf Whirlwind!" Sauske as off his feet, and Itachi punched him into the ground. Itachi picked his brother up and pushed him against the tree. He punched Sauske at rapids speeds all over his body. Then he stopped to look at his brother. Sauske had burns from the bomb, blood dripping from his mouth and nose from the fall, and brusies from Itachi.

Itachi actually smiled.

"Foolish little brother. You can sense my power being much stronger than yours, and yet you challenge me." He said. "Though, I'm impressed with how strong you've gotten. You might've beaten me if I hadn't found a great power too." Itachi began to glow an eerie green. "I found this," he held up a green emerald. "Chaos Emerald from another world. These emeralds are supposed to hold infinite amounts of energy. And with all seven, you could destroy all the worlds one by one."

"You're…lying…" Sauske choked out. Itachi scowled and threw his brother through the tree. Sauske went through many trees and finally fell down and had trees hold his entire body down except his arms.

"You believe whatever you want to believe you foolish boy. The toilet was only in the sky 2 days and I found power and brought it back. Once I find all seven Chaos Emeralds, the only safe place for you brother, will be another world." Were the last Itachi said as Sauske blacked out. When he woke up, he used Chidori to get out.

* * *

"Well then, one thing is certain." Sauske said. He looked up at the toilet. "I've gotta get up to that toilet!"

"If the mark isssss ssssstrong enough, in 3 hourssssss time, if should transssssform into a regular portal. Sssssomething like a red portal." Orochimaru said.

Sure enough, the toilet transformed into a red portal right in front of their eyes.

"Whoa." Kabuto said.

"Whoa indeed." Orochimaru said.


	3. Problems the Emeralds cause

"Run Chris, run!" Knuckles yelled. Once again Station Square was being attacked by another giant robot that Dr. Eggman had created. And it just so happened that Chris was near it. But he was not afraid. He refused to be intimidated by Eggman's weapons of mass destruction. He was incredibly smart but he had to think fast if he didn't want to get squished, for Sonic was nowhere to be found. He saw a skateboard, and immediately jumped on it and pushed backwards. Then he jumped, turning his body away from the robot, and landing on the board. Shadow the Hedgehog was running across a building in his weird skating way.

"Chris!" He said. He jumped of the building to the next one across the street. He continued this till he got to Chris. He grabbed his hand. "We're out of here!"

"Shadow, watch out!!" Tails cried. Shadow looked up and saw the robot's foot about to step on them. He dashed away from the robot, but Chris broke from Shadow's grip. He turned back to the robot. With his float shoes on, Chris jumped onto the top of the foot.

"I'm not afraid of this!" He declared. Shadow turned at the sound of Chris' voice. Then he had a flashback. He was in the Ark, with Maria at a dead end. GUN soldiers cut off the exit. A soldier took out a gun, Maria gasped. There was a gunshot and Shadow cried, "Maria!" Once the flashback was over, Shadow declared, "I'm not letting that happen again!!!" He dashed back at the robot, holding a yellow Chaos Emerald, he declared, "Chaos Spear!!" Yellow beams of energy shot out of the Chaos Emerald and hit the robot, but the robot's armor seemed to be too tough.

Amy ran up to it, Pikko hammer in hand, when 2 robots (half the size of the original) came out of the robot's knee. Knuckles punched one, but all it did was make its head spin and not any real damage. Amy hit it with her hammer, but that made her hammer shatter.

"Oh." Amy cried out. "HELP!!!!!! SONIC!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Missile launchers on the giant robot targeted Chris. Chris knew he couldn't dodge them.

"SONIC!!!!!!" He cried. "HELP!!!!!!!"

"Don't worry Chris." Shadow assured. "I'll protect you." Shadow jumped over Chris. "Chaos control!" Shadow warped behind the missile launcher.

_I can do this!_ Shadow thought. _Just focus the power of the emerald…_Shadow raised his arm, which began to glow yellow. _Into my arm!_ With one karate chop, Shadow destroyed the missile launcher. The other missile launcher switched targets from Chris to Shadow. Shadow warped behind the missile launcher just as it shot a missile. But the missile followed.

_Hmm,_ Shadow thought. _A heat seeker. Well, no matter._ The missile collided with the missile launcher and at the last second, Shadow warped to where Chris was. That was the appropriate statement. Chris was gone. Shadow looked left and right but Chris was nowhere to be found. Chris had skated up the robot's chest to its head. On the back of its head, Chris found a grate with wires all in it. While working on those wires, Knuckles and Amy had their hands full. Knuckles try to clobber both of them, but they kept coming, as if Knuckles' attacks did nothing.

"SONIC!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles demanded.

Where was Sonic? And how come he wasn't there yet?

* * *

Agent P struggled in the tractor beam. Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed manically. Then, stopped abruptly.

"Ya know, its really not as much fun if I don't tell you so, I will." He walked over to the a few computers. "I hate the fact people hate seeing other people with glasses! You've probably not noticed, but I've been wearing invisible glasses since you first met me (well except the time you destroyed my heat ray and I was using my new invention, 'Steak Glasses'. You remember that right?). So instead of making all the glasses invisible, (which would take forever) I decided to hack into the Kids Next Door mainframe and got into their satellite system. With it, I will use the lasers, and focus it into the secret Station Square, thus the bright light from Station Square will illuminate the entire world, blinding people across the globe, or even beyond! Causing immense amount of chaos and destruction! Then, everyone will have to buy glasses, and since my glasses help you see perfectly, and protect from sun rays, will be able to laugh at everyone!"

_Feh,_ Agent P thought. _He's insane! That plan will never work cause the city of Station Square is just an urban legend! It does not exist!_

"That's what I thought too Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz said. "Until I found this!" He held up a red glowing gem, and he was glowing red as well. "You see Perry the Platypus, legend has it that at the top of the Empire State building, simply shouting Chaos Control would send you to the mysterious city, known as Station Square. And in Station Square, there you could find 7 legendary jewels called the Chaos Emeralds, which have limitless power! It's given me the powers of a superhuman! I have one here." He walked to a few computers searching for the one he would use to begin his evil plot. "But the limitless power is sort of unstable. It shorts out electrical devices. So how am I able to use the satellites? Most of the Kids Next Door…is wooden!" He laughed manically. "Finally, you cannot stop me!!!" He laughed even more manically. Then he stopped in the middle of his laugh and said, "But before I do that, I'll use my new powers to create and finish, the perfect snow cone!!"

He clapped his hands, and the perfect snow cone floating before him.

"Oooh." Doofenshmirtz said amazed. "Looks good." And just when he was about to take a lick, someone crashed threw the window. He was a fat man, with red hair, mostly bald, had a turtle shell on his back, and octopus tentacles for feet.

"Hey, hey who the heck are you?" Doofenshmirtz demanded.

"I am," The weird man declared. "Professor Triple-Extra Large!!"

"Well if you're here to attack the Kids Next Door I'm sorry but they're not here."

"No!! I can attack the Kids Next Door later…I'm here to stop YOU!!!"

Doofenshmirtz took 2 steps back up to near Agent P.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me! I'm not gonna let you do it, you madman!"

_It's true,_ Agent P thought, _the enemy of my enemy _is_ my friend! He's gonna save the world and me!_

"I'm not gonna let you eat the perfect snow cone without me cloning it!" Professor Triple-Extra Large exclaimed.

_Or not,_ Agent P thought with a disappointed look on his face. With the cone still floating, in fact, floating higher and higher, the 2 evil masterminds began to fight. Agent P thought he would be stuck here forever, when he saw 5 little hamsters dressed as kids. They were HND (Hamsters Next Door. Hamster versions of Sector V). They squeaked to Agent P in hamster talk. They said they were gonna help save them for these bozos. Agent P began to feel grim. His life, and the fate of the world, was in the hands of hamsters.

* * *

Numbuh1 soon realized that the clones weren't exactly so tough. One good hit, made them disappear in a cloud of smoke. He kicked one. It disappeared.

"That's fake!" He yelled. He punched one, it fell into 2 others. They disappeared. "They were fake too." One Naruto tried to punch him, but Numbuh1 grabbed him and swung him around a lot of other clones. But then almost every clone left over charged in. Numbuh1 jumped in the air, doing a split in midair, and fire came out of his rocket boots, destroying 4 clones, making them disappear in smoke, Numbuh1 got an idea. He jumped high into the air, and then activated his rocket boots. Flames leaped from his boots onto the Naruto crowd. Numbuh1 dropped to his feet. He brushed the dirt off his suit.

"Well that should teach him to not mess with the Kids Next Do-" Numbuh1 began, but was punched in the face by Naruto. Another Naruto stepped on the first Naruto's back and flipped into the air. 3 other Narutos slid on the ground with a leg up.

"Na-ru-to" the 3 clones said. 3 Narutos kicked Numbuh1 up, and the Naruto that punched him, kicked him into the air. The Naruto flipping, kicked Numbuh1. "Uzumaki Barrage!" But Numbuh1 blocked it with his arm. He took out his 2x4 technology, the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) and aimed it at Naruto.

"Tch." Naruto muttered. Numbuh1 pulled the trigger, and Naruto was hit in the face by the S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R., and hit higher into the air. Numbuh1 threw 3 M.A.R.B.L.E.s at Naruto. He was lost in 3 mustard explosions. A log fell out of the explosion. Naruto put his arms under Numbuh1's armpits, and lifted up, stopped his arms.

"Ugh!" Numbuh1 said as this happened. "Not again!"

"Taste my new move," Naruto declared. The 4Narutos from below, focused their chakra into their hand into a one handed Rasengan. Numbuh1 heard Naruto shout, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" 2 Narutos were behind him, creating the 2 handed Rasengan. The Naruto on Numbuh1's back poofed away. "Rasengan, Takedown!" The 4Narutos pressed their Rasengans into Numbuh1's stomach, while the 2 other Narutos came down with another Rasengan hard onto his back.

There was an explosion, and smoke rose over the forests. Tsunade eyes turned from the portal, to the explosion.

"Shizune, send the Anbu Black Ops to that explosion." She ordered.

"Right away Lady Tsunade." Shizune said, and just about she was going to step out the door, Tsunade said, "One more thing. Bring Sakura." Just then Sakura came running into the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" she cried. "There's a giant toilet in the sky and-"

"Sakura, where's Naruto?" Tsunade interrupted.

"Uh, I don't know. Probably training with Jiraiya."

Tsunade turned back to the explosion.

"Sakura, those 2 are in grave danger." Tsunade said.

_It's just like that hedgehog said._ Tsunade thought.

* * *

It was dark in the Leaf Forest. Tsunade was walking; there were Anbu Black Ops everywhere.

"I wonder where he could be." Shizune whispered.

"SHH!!!!!!" Tsunade shushed. "The tipper said that there would be a threat that would be too big for Naruto, me, or even the entire village. He didn't say what the threat was, but he did say to come alone and find out."

"But what if he tried to kill you?" A ninja asked.

"Please, he can't touch me."

"Or can I?" a voice said.

The ninjas couldn't see him, but they could, make out crimson red eyes.

"You that guy that told us about a threat right?" Tsunade demanded.

"I'm not sure." The dark figure said. "If I told you that and led you here, maybe I would tell you to _come alone._"

"Listen buddy," Tsunade snapped. "If you're not gonna tell us peacefully, then will make you tell us by force! And don't try fighting, you're out numbered.

"And you're out matched old lady!" the figure said.

Tsuande put her fist up. But in a flash it was over. The Anbu Black Ops were all on the ground knocked out. Shizune was too. Tsunade could barely stand.

"I'm way too fast for all of you." The figure laughed.

"Who are you?" Tsunade choked out. The figure walked into the moonlight.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." The figure proclaimed.

_What?_ Tsuande thought. _This little shrimp…took us all down? Could it be? Is he the threat?_ Shadow sneered.

"Now we're alone. Or we might as well be." Shadow laughed. "Now, I'm going to show you something. It will be the key to the ultimate downfall of not but yours, but my world too." Shadow turned away. "In fact, every world is at risk. Maybe not now, but soon, very soon." He turned back to Tsunade. "Death and destruction is just around the corner, and Naruto, and the entire village cannot stop it. Well at least, not alone. Naruto will need this," Shadow held up a blue gem. "This is a Chaos Emerald. In it, holds infinite power. There are 7 in total and when combined I am invincible! But, they also can power something that I know I cannot stop alone."

"This threat…it…sounds…unearthly…" Tsunade breathed.

Shadow handed Tsunade the Emerald. As soon as it touched her palm, she could feel her strength returning.

"Originally, only Sonic and I could use that, but suddenly the Emeralds opened up to the world. Keep that, until a portal opens in the sky." Shadow said. "Then you must give this to Naruto immediately. Make him train with Jiraiya. Goodbye." Shadow began to walk away.

"Wait." Tsunade said. Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Are you an ally?" Shadow laughed.

"Why would I tell you all that then fight you in the end?" He asked still not facing her. "I'm not the type of guy. I fight to protect, not for fun." He began to walk away. "In fact, all I really want to do, is stay amongst the shadows." And then he was gone.

* * *

"Sakura! Stay with Shizune!" Tsunade said, opening a compartment in her desk. There was the blue Chaos Emerald. She grabbed it and ran towards the explosion.

* * *

The giant robot was releasing more and more small robots. Amy and Knuckles couldn't defeat one of them. And when it seemed all hope was lost, a board sliced through the 2 behind Amy and Knuckles and the 2 in front of them. Then a green hawk landed one the board that seemed to be hovering. The hawk grabbed Amy and Knuckles and flew high in the air on the board to get them away from the explosion.

"Jet!" Amy cried. It was Jet the hawk on his Extreme Gear (for Jet the Hawk and Extreme Gear play Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders Zero Gravity).

"Don't worry," Jet said. "Help is arrived!" Just then, Rouge came flying in with Wave the Swallow on her Extreme Gear. Omega was shooting down the road firing missiles at the robots. Espio, Vector, and Charmy were running taking out a few robots.

"Rouge! Omega!" Shadow called. He jumped into the air; spun into a ball, then attack a few robots while getting to Rouge and Omega. Then once he got to them, there was a clearing where there robots surrounding them.

"Shadow!" Rouge and Omega cried. Omega put his hand out, Rouge put her hand on top of his, and Shadow put his on top of hers.

"Just like old times." Shadow chuckled. They threw their hands in the air, and then fought the robots as a team. Wave was tackling the robots with her Extreme Gear.

"I think you guys can handle them now." Jet said as he lowered them to the ground. Jet shot through a crowd of robots on his Extreme Gear. The giant robot finally stopped making and more of them. And soon, the good guys got control of the situation. But the giant robot was still unstoppable. Suddenly out of nowhere, a high tech spaceship came out of nowhere and shot a powerful laser at it, and just then Chris activated the self-destruction sequence. Rouge grabbed Chris and got him out of the way. The robot was going to explode, when Shadow jumped up high into the air, Chaos Emerald in hand, and the shouted, "Chaos Control!" The robot disappeared and reappeared in space right next to the sun, where it burned up. It was over.

The high tech spaceship had landed and Numbuh5 stepped out.

"Nice kicking Eggman's butt again." She said.

"Numbuh5!" Amy cried. She ran up and hugged her.

"I knew there was something familiar about that ship." Rouge said.

"Well its great the Kids Next Door came when they did." Knuckles said.

"COOL!!! Talking animals!" Numbuh4 shouted. "Wow, you guys can sure kick some butt!"

"But there's one thing that's still bothering me." Shadow asked.

"Me too." Jet said. "Where's Sonic?"

"Yeah, where is the blue guy?" Rouge asked.

"Maybe Tails knows where he is." Amy said.

"But where's Tails?" Wave asked.

"Tails and Sonic in the vicinity." Omega said. "Location: in the Kids Next Door spaceship."

At that they stormed the ship, and Jet sighing, gathering his cool. He heard everyone gasping, and wondering what they were gasping about. Had Sonic discovered a new power, or maybe something better, a new type of Extreme Gear?

"Hey Sonic, where have you been?" Jet said, "Training to be get faster? Well Sonic let me tell you we beat the robots withou-"

Then he gasped. He saw Tails with tears pouring down his cheeks. He was looking down at Sonic, covered in blood. His arm ripped apart hanging by strings, his legs completely drenched in blood. With only one eye open, grinning he choked out, "You guys… beat…Eggman's…robots without…me huh…you guys…are getting…really strong…sorry…I wasn't… there…" Sonic closed his eyes and didn't move.


	4. Nice to meet you WHAT'S THAT?

* * *

"No, go away!" Doofenshmirtz said. He shot 2 red balls of energy at Professor Triple-Extra Large. That blast threw him out the window. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I'm growing stronger! And now to taste the perfect-" Just then Professor Triple-Extra Large crashed through the window in his turtle shell, spinning around. He hit Doofenshmirtz head on. Doofenshmirtz was propelled through the air, while Numbuh3 flying the escape pod towards Antarctica. Phineas kept repeating if they were there yet. Numbuh3 finally lost her cool.

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP OR I'M PUSHING YOU OUT, WHERE YOU'LL LAND IN SHARK INFESTED WATERS AND BE RIPPPED APART LIMB BY LIMB, AND THEY WILL USE YOUR BONES FOR TOOTHPICKS-" she roared with fire in her eyes.

"Calm down. Ya know, you seem tense," Phineas said. "Wanna massage?"

"No thanks kid," Numbuh3 said. "I've gotta concen-" Too late, Phineas had already massaging her shoulders. Numbuh3 closed her eyes and smiled. Phineas was good at massaging. Time sped up and the Antarctic KND tree house flag was visible. Ferb was the one who broke the moment. He tugged on Numbuh3's sleeve and pointed to the screen. Which also was the windshield. A man with an extra long brown mustache on was on screen laughing. "Eggman!!" Numbuh3 cried.

"Eggman?" Phineas and Ferb repeated. Just then their ship was shot down. Numbuh3 looked left and right. Then she grabbed Phineas and Ferb. Taking out a weird looking plastic gun, Numbuh3 shot the windshield and an eraser came out, floating, erasing the windshield, and soon the entire ship. Numbuh3, still grabbing the 2 boys, jumped out the window. She let go for a second to take out 2 jalapenos, bit off the stems sticking on the top, and then threw it close to the flag. Grabbing Phineas and Ferb again, Numbuh3 smiled and said, "Everybody hold on!" Phineas was shouting and yelling of how cool it was as if it was a roller coaster. The jalapenos blew up when it touched the ice. The 3 fell into the hole, and slid down an ice tunnel. They came out into the KND recruits camp. But every operative had weapons pointed to them. With their arms up, Ferb said, "Whoa…didn't see that coming."

* * *

Meanwhile, Candace and Cree arrived at Father's mansion.

"Nice place." Candace commented. Cree took out a B.R.A.

"Put this on." She said. Candace fidgeted and stammered, "Well…uh…um…I…I kinda…ya know…already…"

"Its not what you think it is," Cree said bluntly. "It's a B.R.A. Battle Ready Armor."

"Hmmm." Candace said. She put the B.R.A. on and automatically; she was wearing armor similar to Cree's. "Cool, mine doesn't do that." Cree lead Candace inside. And at the same time, Numbuh86 and a few other operatives were infiltrating the place looking for Father's book, a book, which Father keeps all his plans to attack the KND, almost like a diary. Anyway, with the Delightful Children out of the picture, the easily went down the corridors of the mansion.

"So…Cree…what are we doing in this mansion?" Candace asked.

"We need to get to Father," Cree said. "Who is the most strongest person in the world, the second greatest threat to where your brothers are going."

"Where exactly is that?"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR!!!!!" A girl shouted as she jumped from the corner. "BATTLE STATIONS!!!!!!!!" A few other kids began shooting at them.

* * *

Numbuh1 was on laid on the ground. He was still. Naruto and Jiraiya looked at him. Jiraiya reached into Numbuh1's pocket and found a card.

"Uh…Naruto…look at this." He said. It was Numbuh1's ID card. (I know, why does Numbuh1 need ID?)

"What the heck is the Kids Next Door?" Naruto asked. A woman slowly crept away, and then began to skate out into the forest. It was Mother._ I've got to find him!_ She thought._ I know he's here…my brother…_She skates and skates on ice she makes herself on her journey. She smiled. _Now, which way to the Akatsuki?_

"So I guess we'll have to report this to Tsunade." Jiraiya said. Just then, they heard a loud flapping. Looking up, they saySasuke, using the power of the Curse Mark to gain his gross looking wings.

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was heading towards the portal. Naruto bit his thumb. Drawing blood, he made a few hand signs, and the put his hand out, at that moment, Naruto's eyes turned red with the Nine Tails Fox's charka. "SUMMONING JUSTU!!!!!!!!!!" There was an enormous cloud of smoke, and then, the giant toad Gamabunta appeared, with Naruto on his head.

"What did you call me for now boy?" he asked annoyed.

"I need you to help me to do a Combo Transformation Justu to get Sasuke back!" Naruto snarled.

"Okay." Gamabunta said. _Sheesh, _the toad thought. _Someone's had a bad day._ As Gamabunta's charka began to flow through him, Tsuande ran onto the cliff, Chaos Emerald in hand.

"Naruto!" she cried. "Take this!" she tripped on Numbuh1, throwing the Chaos Emerald that Naruto caught anyway. Tsunade activated Numbuh1's rocket boots, and he was sent hurtling into the village.

"Tsuande no! What have you done?" Jiraiya cried. He started to run after him. Naruto got an idea.

"TRANSFORM!" He yelled. In a more enormous cloud of smoke, Naruto and Gamabunta together transformed into a giant Numbuh1. Sasuke beat him into the portal, which seemed to be transforming again. This time, it became a giant toilet, with a portal where the water was supposed to be. The giant Number1 followed him. And the toilet portal opened up in Station Square.

* * *

"What the heck is that thing?" Rouge proclaimed.

"It looks like…a…" Numbuh5 began.

"A swirly hole." a voice said. Everyone turned around to see Numbuh1000 of Neptune and Numbuh50000 of Dercmar.

"What's up Earthlings?" Numbuh50000 of Dercmar said.

"Who the heck are you?" Numbuh5 demanded.

"We're the Galactic Kids Next Door!"

"What the heck is that? Is that a new Sector or something?" Numbuh4 asked.

"Nah, this goes beyond _your _Kids Next Door." Numbuh50000 of Dercmar said sourly. Numbuh1000 of Neptune glared at him.

"Sorry about him. Space travel always gets him grumpy." She said. Then she pinched his cheek. "So cute." Numbuh5000 of Dercmar brushed her hand away. All of the heroes giggled. But then Numbuh1000 of Neptune became seriously and looked back at the swirly hole. "But this is not exactly the greatest thing to have." She said. "Apparently, Numbuh1 had also been sucked up in one of these."

"What?" Amy cried.

"You mean to tell me that Numbuh1 is trapped in a giant toilet?" Rouge demanded. All the KND members glumly nodded. Then Knuckles, Shadow, Jet, and Wave began to snicker. Quietly at first, but then they couldn't control themselves and busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Numbuh4 demanded.

"Numbuh1 has been trapped in who knows where, by a giant toilet!" Jet laughed.

"How can you not find that hilarious?" Wave and Knuckles asked. Numbuhs 2,4,5, and 1000's glares silenced them all.

"Ahem." Numbuh5000 of Dercmar interrupted, trying to wipe the smile off his face. He pulled out a KND handheld computer. "Back at HQ, they have researched the swirly holes, and apparently they tie into the hearts of other worlds. Like this city and your tree house. They may be different worlds, but we can slip through them. Which must be what was happening to other operatives falling into these." Numbuh4 looked at this guy head to toe. Green skin, 2 little stubs of horns on his forehead, clawed feet with razor sharp toes ripping through his shoes, and…could it be possible, green bat wings on his back? _No…_ Numbuh4 thought._ I'm seeing things. But this guy sure is a gross freak. Although those clothes were pretty cool._ He wore a black sweater with yellow stripes going off in cool directions. He also wore blue pants, with orange zigzags going down the sides.

Then Numbuh4 looked at Numbuh1000. She had sky blue skin, white as snow hair, and…wait…eyes in the back of her head?! Numbuh4 was frozen with fear as the eyes blinked at him. Then the eyes glared, which made Numbuh4 start to sweat.

"Stop staring at me!" she demanded. Numbuh4 awkwardly looked down at his feet, then to a short look to see what else about her that made her almost as freaky. Black boots, lavender pants, and…wait…a tail?! It looks like a blue lizard tail! She wore a blue jacket even though it was at least 70 degrees out. Focusing on her skin, Numbuh4 could see small dots all over her body. Which wasn't weird, he had them too. His dots were small hairs, but hers weren't.

"I said stop staring at me!" Numbuh1000 demanded turning around and yelling in Numbuh4's face. Numbuh4 keep staring. He was frozen with fear. He was able to point his finger, but that it was. "What the heck do you want from me, huh?" He began to back up. "Some kids in this world don't even speak?"

"Actually, I think he was trying to warn you." Nunbuh5 said.

"About what?"

"About that." Numbuh5000 of Dercmar said pointing. The next then she knew, Sasuke had fallen on top of her. He was back to normal, rubbing his head. _Stupid Curse Mark!_ He thought bitterly. He realized what had happened, he got off Numbuh1000, and didn't help her up. Sasuke brushed himself off and then muttered sorry as he began to walk away. Just then, the heroes looked up and saw a giant Numbuh1 trying to squeeze out of the toilet. When he finally did, he looked down and saw Sasuke. In a giant puff of smoke, Naruto and Gamabunta changed back, but seeing how toads can't fly, they fell. Everyone yelled and scrambled trying to get out of the way. When they finally landed, the shook the earth so hard, it was felt in other worlds.

For example: Tsunade leaned on a tree and looked up at the toilet in the sky.

"I hope Naruto can fight this battle." She said. "I have a feeling that this going to shake everything." Suddenly the earth began to shake. A large crack went up the tree and split it in half, causing her to fall over. Somehow she just knew, "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Numbuh3 tried to explain. "We're not the bad guys."

"Oh yeah," Numbuh60 said. "Lower you weapons!" The operatives did.

"I have new recruits." Numbuh3 said. She turned to them. "Now remember guys, being in the Kids Next Door isn't just about fighting against everything un-kid friendly, its also about having fun while doing it. That's what helped me a lot!"

"When did she get in such a good mood?" Phineas whispered to Ferb. Numbuh3 walked into an emergency pod.

"Good luck." She said sweetly. The pod closed and took off.

* * *

Sonic seemed to be floating in darkness. _Where am I?_ he thought.

_**Sonic!!**_ Sonic looked left and right but couldn't find anyone._** Sonic!! The person that almost killed you can be the end of the world and its up to you to save not only this world, but others too. **_

"Who are you?" Sonic cried. _**Sonic…I have the power to bring you back. **_"Bring me back?" _**You're dying.**_ Sonic could hear the faint voices of his friends to wake up. A tingling feeling on his chest, and someone yelling, "clear!" He turned around and saw the Master Emerald. _**Sonic…I can bring you back…but you have to promise to share the glory and team up with 4 other heroes from different worlds. **_"Sure," Sonic slammed his fist into his hand. "I want to get that guy back. I'm gonna…" _**Don't lose yourself Sonic. Now this adventure will be filled with more danger than you've ever faced before. Are you sure you can handle it? **_"You're talking about Sonic the Hedgehog. I can handle it." _**Good, I'm going to hold you to your word, or your connection to the emeralds will be severed. Godspeed Sonic the Hedgehog. **_

There was a blinding light, and Sonic said, "I already got it."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Numbuh1 screamed. He zoomed through the Leaf Village dodging people almost hitting them by inches. He flew over a wooden fence, but his foot hit it, sending him spinning a few blocks, and then he finally came to a halt went he slammed into 3 children.

"Ow…" he said.

"Hey, look where you're going!" the spiky haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that really hurt." The girl said.

"You don't wanna mess with us." The mop haired boy said sleepily.

"Oh yeah," Numbuh1 challenged. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm Udon!" the mop haired boy exclaimed.

"I'm Moegi!" the girl exclaimed.

"And I'm Konohamaru!" the spiky haired boy declared. "And together," The all posed.

"We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!!!" they all declared. Numbuh1 chuckled, "What like another Kids Next Door?" Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi were confused.

"Kids Next Door?" the ninjas asked.

"You know, protect fellow kids from evil adults."

"We're training to become ninjas. You know, super elite warriors to protect the _entire_ village."

"Hmm, sounds interesting…"

"We're about to go to the Ninja Academy. You come with us?"

"Okay."

As they were walking to the Academy, Numbuh1 asks if they've seen a lady that's dressed in black and can control ice.

"Probably have." Udon said. "But we always forget stuff like that."

"Cause Konohamaru is supposed to be the leader and remember more stuff!" Moegi said irritably to Konohamaru more than Numbuh1.

"Well you have a brain!" Konohamaru snapped. "At least I hope so…use it!!" The 2 argued all the way to the Academy.

* * *

"I'm gonna save the day!!" Sonic shouted sitting upright in the ship. "Where am I?"

"Hey, Sonic!" Amy cried throwing her arms around him. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was so worried!!"

"Hey Sonic's up!" Knuckles cried. Everyone gathered around him.

"Sonic you wounds completely healed!" Numbuh4 proclaimed.

"Yeah, but what happened?"

"Pleasure to meet you Sonic." Numbuh1000 greeted. "I'm a Numbuh1000, and that's Numbuh5000 over there fuming. Anyway, this guy came out of swirly hole-or a toilet portal-and fell on me! This guy had a guy on a giant toad following him, and he was angry when that guy started running. Chris ran after him, and the 2 started fighting, and fell into the giant toad's mouth-"

"WHAT?!" Sonic cried.

"Yeah, but before we could get them, Eggman zapped them up in his new Egg Carrier, and took him to outer space. We suspect that he's teaming up with other enemies and is going to take out Earth's Moon base and trying to completely destroy the Kids Next Door on Earth."

"That Dr. really needs therapy." Sonic said. Everyone tried not to laugh. "Yeah how ironic." Then Sonic looked around. "Where's Shadow?" Everyone looked down nervously, all trying not to make eye contact.

"Uh, Sonic…" Numbuh1000 explained. "Uh…he stayed behind, to fight off the blonde kid that came on the toad. The blonde kid threatened to rip through us all just get his friend. All we wanted to do was reason with him. He just won't listen though. And both of them were equally stubborn, but the real problem is the power differences."

"Why, is Shadow _too_ strong?" Sonic laughed.

"Actually, he might just be too weak." She answered. "We all know Shadow is very powerful with every the more Chaos Emeralds have. Even with one he's strong enough to beat me. But the boy…I-we sensed there is an almost infinite amount of energy inside him already. And, Rouge noticed an Chaos Emerald in his hand."

"Notices anything that glitters." Numbuh2 muttered.

"Shadow…just might lose…" Amy and Omega said.

"Its not that simple." Wave said. "With those 2 powers colliding with each other…and the effects both the emeralds will have on each other…"

"It could be catastrophic!" Numbuh5000 stood up and said.

"Wait a second…" Sonic cried. "Where's Tails?" Everyone looked over at the surgery table where Numbuh2 was working on Tails. Numbuh5 was flying the ship. Tails was bleeding. "Tails…" Tails looked over to him. He smiled.

"Sonic…you're okay…" he began to tear up.

"Tails…I'm so sorry." He walked up to Tails, and he held his hand. Tails has had one of tails cut off. "I swear to you Tails, I'll get him back for what he's done to you. I swear, I'll avenge you…I'm going to find him…and…" There was an eerie and cold silence. "I'm going to kill him. I'll find Itachi Uchiha…and I'll kill him. He made us both suffer…and he's gonna pay…"

**Has Sonic once again found his dark side? Will Phineas and Ferb survive KND training? Will Gamabunta accidentally digest Chris and Sasuke? Will Eggman succeed in destroying the moon base? And when will Perry the Platypus join this crazy adventure? **


	5. Sonic's Flashback

2 boys splashed into the gross stomach of a giant toad.

"Ugh," the dark haired boy complained. "Of all places to end up in, the stomach of giant toad wasn't on my top 5 list."

"Don't worry," the boy with brown hair said. "Sonic will come. Then he'll come and save us both."

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, he's super fast. The fastest thing alive in fact. He'll come running when he's needed." _Hmm, _the boy with dark hair thought. _The fastest thing alive. If I had his speed, I'd be one step closer in my quest for power. Maybe this "Sonic" character has some techniques in how he got this speed. Now I'm interested in what this kid has to say._ "He's my best friend," the boy continued. _And this kid is also very close to him. If he and I become friends, Sonic might just show me his techniques of speed. And the 3 of us will stop Naruto from bothering me. Annoying little blonde brat..._Just then the brown haired boy remembered how Sonic looked. "Oh…right…I almost forgot. Sonic got into a very serious accident. He can't even move." The boy turned away from the other. "The way he looked…it…it'll haunt me until I die." The dark haired boy sincere, and moved by the boy's sadness. For some reason, he was feeling his emotions again. Something he trained himself to forget, but he found himself sighing, "Yeah well, I know there's someone to get _me_. And I just seem to have this feeling that that guy's gonna help your guy. And once that's done, they'll get us both out, I promise." The other boy smiled. Then the dark haired boy chuckled, "Look at me, I sound just like him."

"What are we gonna do now?" the other boy asked looking up.

"I'll try to get us out."

"You can do that?"

"Heh, kid, there's a lot you'll find surprising," He readied himself for the Dragon Flame Jutsu and made the hand signs. "Of Sauske Uchia!" Sauske blew a tongue of fire into the belly of the beast.

* * *

Shadow and Naruto stared each other down. Eggman's ships beamed up Gamabunta with Chris and Sauske inside.

"Sauske!" Naruto cried. He leaped for the ship but Shadow grabbed his ankle and pinned him to the ground.

"Uh-uh-uh. I'm your opponent with that dark haired kid not wanting to see you," Shadow said. The ships flew away. Naruto held his arm outstretched.

"No…" he whispered. "I was so close…" Then Naruto's pure anger boiled to the surface. With one powerful kick, Naruto smashed his foot into Shadow's face. Shadow flipped and landed on his feet. He wiped the blood from his lip, and snarled, "Okay, you blonde brat. Normally Sonic would be kicking your butt. But I can do it just as well. If not better."

"Do you realize what you just did?!" Naruto snarled. "You let him get away! My brother…" Naruto charged without warning at Shadow and punched him into face. Shadow went flying then crashed into a car. _He's fast, _Shadow thought. Shadow dashed towards Naruto and punched him. Naruto went spinning through the air and then Shadow ran faster, got in front of him, and then kicked Naruto. And then did it again and again and again in a triangle like movement. Then he kicked Naruto straight up and in the next instant Shadow was in the air and punched Naruto into a building. Dust flew into the air as Shadow landed. _But I'm faster!_ Shadow thought with confidence. A few seconds of silence, and then Naruto charged through the settling dust. But Shadow was faster, rolled on his back, and kicked Naruto over his head into the building across the street. Naruto once again charged at Shadow yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Don't you give up?!" Shadow yelled as he karate chopped Naruto in the face. But once he did, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Huh?" Shadow said. From the open manhole behind him, 4 Narutos leaped into the air already in formation. "4 of them?" Shadow gasped. Just then another Naruto snuck up behind him and kicked him right between the knee. Shadow cried out in the immense pain as his eyes watered and covered his injured zone. And before he knew it, he was flying straight towards the 4 Narutos. 3 of the 4 helped launch a clone at Shadow. He kicked Shadow in the face, said, "Na-" and then pushed on Shadow's face to get a boost back up. Then grabbed another clone and threw him at Shadow. That one kicked Shadow's neck, said, "Ru-" then pushed up for a boost, then launched the 3rd clone at Shadow. It kicked Shadow in his stomach, said, "To-" and then (well of course) pushed down for a boost. The 3 clones launched the 4th clone at Shadow, who was spinning in a ball and then kicked him with both feet, and said, "Uzumaki,"

Shadow then fell to the earth, towards the Naruto that kicked him into the air. That one did a back flip and kicked Shadow over his head as he said, "Barrage!" The clones smiled at Shadow's suffering. They landed next to each other and walked towards Shadow.

"Give it up!" they all said in unison. "We'll just keep coming until you stop breathing…unless…you can tell us where those ships were headed."

"Not on your life, or, lives," Shadow spat. He took out his yellow Chaos Emerald. "In fact, I think it's time we both took this battle up a notch. But before that, tell me, you don't know me do you?"

"Nope, and after I did I couldn't stand your existence!" Naruto snapped.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Shadow taunted. "But of course you don't or you wouldn't have challenged me. I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. Also known as the Ultimate Life form."

"Arrogance," the clone mocked. "Saw that coming."

"Hey, I wasn't given the name Ultimate Life form. But it's true. By the way, why do you want to kill me…er…what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! The best ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village! I'm gonna kill you, cause you stand in my way from saving him. My brother…SASUKE!!!!!!"

"Newsflash kid, he didn't want to be saved by you. In fact, it looked like you were trying to capture him instead."

"It's complicated…"

"It doesn't matter, Eggman has him now!"

"Eggman?"

"An evil genius who comes up with a new evil sceme every once in a while. I hate him now. We all want to destroy him!"

"Eggman…" The clones whispered. Then one by one, the disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto was on a street light.

"We have no business here," he said. "Goodbye." Shadow teleported onto the street light and said, "You do have business with me!" _Teleportation? _Naruto thought with his mouth agape. And then Shadow punched Naruto in the face, right off the street light. Shadow teleported behind Naruto, and kicked him into another direction. Naruto rolled and got to his knees. "I don't want, nor do I have to fight you anymore." Naruto said.

"You can't just kick me around and expect me to let you go," Shadow said. "Get ready to feel the unforgivable wrath of the Ultimate Life form!"

* * *

Sonic stared right into Tails' eyes.

"Uh, Sonic," Knuckles spoke up. "If it doesn't hurt the 2 of you too much, how in the world did you 2 end up that way?"

"Yeah, and who's Itachi?" Amy asked. Sonic looked back at Tails.

"Should I tell'em buddy?" he asked. Tails slowly nodded. Sonic sighed, "Okay, this is how it happened…"

Itachi and Kisame were hopping through the unexplored lands. Large boulders and debris laid in their path. Itachi took out his Chaos Emerald and made a single hand sign, and a green sound wave came from the emerald, and launched the debris hundreds of thousands of miles away.

"Wow," Kisame gaped. "That emerald is pretty powerful. By the way, where'd ya get it?"

"It's a very destructive tale. I was just finished killing this guy-"

"What for?"

"He was black."

"Whoa, that's really racist man."

"Yeah well reality's a bitc-"

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! No cursing. What do you think this is the Japanese translations of Naruto? Stick to the script emo! **

Itachi sighed. "I don't get paid enough for this." **Okay, take 2, and…action!** Itachi cleared his throat and continued his story:

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Itachi stretched and yawned, as he was drowsy from that boring murder. When out of nowhere, there was a deafening explosion. Itachi looked up and saw a giant toilet in the sky. There was a twinkle on it, like something was shot out of it.

"What the-" Itachi began. Then he decided to check it out. After he made the hand signs, he declared, "Rising Rocks Justu!" So then a big piece of the ground rose towards the giant toilet. Itachi peered inside and accidentally went in too close and was pulled into the swirling wet vortex.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were in the Kids Next Door's world looking for the Chaos Emeralds that seemed to have escaped into another world.

"Sonic," Tails said. "The Chaos Emerald detector says the emerald's close. But it also says that's its someplace wet."

"Then it could be anywhere!" Sonic exclaimed. "The planet is at least 60 % water!" Sonic turned to Tails. "Where do you think it could be?"

"Well, I have a feeling it's in that giant toilet on the ground there." Sonic looked down and saw indeed there was a toilet on the ground. "I wonder who's fat enough to need that toilet?" Then Tails and Sonic looked at each other and said, "Eggman." So Tails went down and found the glowing green Chaos Emerald. Going down into the water, Tails was about to grab it, when something going way too fast charged at him and spun him around, taking the emerald. Then Tails was getting knocked around every few seconds.

"Guess I have to go save him…again," Sonic sighed. And then he jumped down into the giant toilet. A few feet from touching the water, Sonic spun into a ball, and then rolled around the surface of the water. As Tails reached for his throat, knowing he might not reach the surface in time, he began to rise faster then he should. Shot into the air, Tails was stuck rotating the whirlpool, rising higher and higher. Sonic was spinning around the center of the whirlpool. 1 dark figure was lurking in the water, and shot out of the whirlpool to attack Sonic. But Sonic kicked the up to Tails, who smacked them with his tails. Tails freed himself, and Sonic and Tails began to attack the figure. Smacking it around like a game of hand ball. And then the figure roared and it was like an invisible force pushed them back. 5 children began to talk in unison, "Sonic the Hedgehog, Numbuh1 has told us about you. Your speed will mean nothing, since we've got a Chaos Emerald!"

"Oh my God," Sonic screamed. "It's the Exorcist!!!!"

"Does Numbuh1 talk about me?" Tails asked.

"Not really," The children said. "And now, Sonic and friend, prepare to face the wrath of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!!!" Sonic and Tails' luck had really gone down the tubes when the Chaos Emerald they were looking for was in the giant toilet, the same toilet Numbuh1 used to trap the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. Sonic and Tails launched themselves at the Delightful Children, but they had the Chaos Emerald's power, and were launched into the whirlpool without the Delightful Children landing a hit. Sonic held his breath as he sank like a rock, or slowly sank as he spun in the whirlpool. Tails used his tails as propellers, and slammed his head into the one of the children's stomach. That launched them higher into the air as the whirlpool began to settle back into the bowl and the water calmed down. The Delightful Children flew back down, and beat Tails all over the place, then kicked Tails' jaw, sending him out of the toilet onto building next to it. Tails' vision began to fade, as he thought he saw a man in a black cloak. Sonic sunk to the bottom with his arms folded. Suddenly the toilet exploded and Sonic looked up to a floating man in a black.

"Are you a friend of the Kids Next Door?" The Delightful Children demanded.

"I don't have any friends," he said coldly.

"Aw, isn't that sad."

"You didn't let me finish. I don't have any friends, because I killed them all."

"What?!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic!!" a voice said. It was Tails, and he came down to fly by and pick up Sonic. The man looked right into the eyes of the Delightful Children.

"Itachi Uchia," he said. "Remember that name, for the person who bears that name is the one that will end your pitiful lives!" Suddenly Itachi charged and tackled the children from all angles. He then took out a kunai knife and plunged it right into the heart if the blonde Delightful Children boy in the blue suit. Itachi dashed away as there was a faint hissing noise. Itachi had placed a paper bomb on the knife. There was a deafening explosion, a giant cloud of smoke, and then, blood rained down like water, and only the Delightful Child wearing the helmet was mostly alive. All that was left of him was his head attached to his torso and one arm. He was covered in blood…so much blood…Itachi jumped onto him, as the boy coughed up blood. "Shadow Clone, Smash!" Another big explosion, and Sonic and Tails were there, in the air, witnessing it. Both not believing their eyes at the blood, gore, and utter evil cruelty. Sonic swallowed and tried to gather himself up. Tugging on Tails' leg, he stammered, "T-T-T-T-T-Tails? L-l-l-l-let's g-g-get outta her-r-r-e."

"S-S-S-Sonic!" Tails stammered as he pointed out the thing they came here for. "The Chaos Emerald!" The Chaos Emerald flew out of the smoke and flew higher and higher. Tails kicked Sonic and Sonic caught the emerald and landed on the roof of a building.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

"Good, now hand it over," a voice said. Sonic turned around and saw Itachi.

"Sorry," Sonic gulped. Then he shivered. _I can't believe it,_ Sonic thought. _I'm scared. _"But finders keepers, pal." Sonic grabbed onto Tails' leg and the 2 began to fly away. But they barley let the ground when Itachi elbowed Tails in the stomach. Tails and Sonic landed hard onto the roof. Sonic jumped back up and decided to face the murdering ninja. "You really don't let a hedgehog say, 'No,' do ya?"

"Just give me the Chaos Emerald and you may escape with your lives." Itachi warned.

"Thanks, but I think that escaping won't do any good with you."

"Then if you don't listen to my warning, you hate sealed your fate."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just get to it!" Sonic charged at Itachi. _Idiot, _Itachi thought. But just as he tried to punched Sonic, he disappeared.

"Huh?" Itachi frantically looked around. Then Sonic tapped his forehead, and Itachi saw that Sonic was on his head.

"Please don't turn your head much," Sonic taunted. "I'll get dizzy, and you'll get whip lash." Itachi tried to stab him, but once again, Sonic was gone. Sonic yawned, and then Itachi saw him on his shoulder. As Sonic looked at his fingernails, he taunted, "Are you numb are something? What you can't feel me on your shoulder?"

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled. He tried to punch him again, but then Sonic sped to the arm that he was being punched with. This happened again and again for about 30 seconds when Sonic did a handstand on his arm.

"Boy," he smirked. "You're slow." Itachi tried to punched again, but Sonic flipped onto the ground. "Wow, you just don't learn do ya?" Sonic then appeared a few yards to the right, then a few yards north, a few yards left, and a few yards south, starting where he began. He did all this around Itachi in a square like formation.

"Please, hedgehog," Itachi muttered. "I've been learning as soon as you made your first move. And if you think that I can't regain control, you're mistaken." Itachi jumped high into the air and Itachi made hand signs and said, "Fire Style, Flaming Vortex Justu!!!" Suddenly Sonic was engulfed in flames. Sonic ran from the heart of the blaze and ran circles around it, putting out the flames on the roof, and on him. But also Sonic created a tornado and Itachi was caught in it. Sonic let the wind pick him up so he could inside to fight Itachi. "Can't take the heat get outta the kitchen," Itachi sneered. Sonic threw a punch but Itachi dodged. Itachi tried the same, but Sonic dodged. In a tornado, these 2 warriors did acrobatic moves to attack and evade each other. Finally, Itachi kicked Sonic out of the tornado. Just before he plummeted to his death, Tails flew in and caught him.

"Tails!" Sonic said.

"If that guy thinks he can kick you around without me stepping in," Tails ranted. "He's gotta another thing coming."

"Look out!" Sonic shouted. 3 Itachi's circled around Tails' head. Then at the same time, 2 of them slammed their heels into Tails' eyes, and the other slammed onto the top of Tails' skull. The 2 heroes fell hard onto the roof. Sonic climbed up to all fours. Sonic looked at his friend with 2 new black eyes lying a few feet from him. Sonic put his hand on Tails' back.

"If he'd only gotten out of the way," Itachi sneered. "That wouldn't have happened." Sonic shivered. Then he looked up at Itachi.

"You messed with the wrong Fox," Sonic growled. A black grew from the center of his body, and engulfed Sonic. At first, Itachi could see nothing, and then suddenly the light poured back into view. Sonic was still their, but his fur was black, his quils stood straight up, and his pupils were gone. Sonic's anger transformed him into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic teleported in front of Itachi, and kicked him high into the sky. Dark Sonic flew after him and then repeatedly punched Itachi over and over, then Itachi began to dodge, then tackle Dark Sonic so fast, it looks like he was everywhere. Soon, Dark Sonic kicked him in the face, and the two's epic battle continued in the clouds, which began to become gray. After many attacks, Itachi stared right into Dark Sonic's eyes. In that instant, Dark Sonic was strapped to a T and saw Itachi with a sword. Itachi shoved the sword into Dark Sonic's body. As he cried out in pain, Itachi said, "I'll keep cutting you for the next 72 hours." And then there were millions of Itachis all trying to stab Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic struggled and struggled, but it didn't matter, the stabbing continued.

3hours…Dark Sonic's aura was beginning to make the wooden smoke. 4hours…5…6..._Jeez this wood burns slowly,_ Dark Sonic thought. But finally, the wood caught fire, and Dark Sonic blew all the Itachis away with a battle cry. Dark Sonic began to fly upward towards the red sky…wait, red sky? Suddenly up was down and down was everywhere else as Dark Sonic tumbled in the sky, and somehow ended up falling towards a black pit in the road. Dark Sonic landed hard, but something had broken his fall. Getting up on his feet, he realized that Tails broke his fall. Not just one, hundreds, of thousands, of millions. The Tails all slowly got up and swayed like they could barley keep their balances. They all had various cuts and severe injuries that for some reason. And all at once, they lunged for Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic knew something was up, and fought them off, but they literally stuck to him like glue. Most were picking up blades, or trying to rip off his flesh. After bashing most of their faces, Dark Sonic declared, "Chaos Control!" and he warped the Tails zombie clones somewhere else, but then out of thin air, all of them came back, dividing, creating more, and soon Dark Sonic couldn't take it, with one loud yell, Dark Sonic's form turned back to normal. All the Tails zombie clones all attacked Sonic, sending him under a pile of slashing, tearing, killer Tails zombie clones.

"You can't destroy your fox friend," Itachi's voice boomed. "Face it, Sonic, you've lost." Just then, the pile of Tails began to rumble. Sonic's roar seemed to make the ground tremble. There was a blinding light, and the pile of Tails went flying. And Sonic was standing up, his fur bright and golden with his quills standing up once more and had red eyes. Sonic had once again turned into Super Sonic.

**Now I know what some, or most of you are thinking, "How can Sonic turn super without all the emeralds?" Well, if haven't read the comics, Sonic once got all the chaos emeralds together, and dose of radiation made Sonic able to turn into Super Sonic whenever he wanted to. But in this state Sonic is a psychotic maniac, attacking anything and everything, friends and foes.**

Super Sonic took one look at the Tails zombies and smirked, "Pitiful weaklings." Super Sonic flew up and then blasted a gold ball of chaos energy at the Tails zombies. There was a blinding light and a deafening explosion. Super Sonic began to fly upward, madly laughing at the deaths of his enemies, and began to fly towards the blood red moon in the red sky.

"No!" Itachi's voice boomed. "Impossible! You can't break my illusion!" Soon Super Sonic was staring right at the face of the moon. Or should I say Itachi's face.

"Disappear Itachi Uchia!" Super Sonic declared. He shoved his fist into the moon/Itachi's face and said, "Chaos Control!" The illusion of the world Super Sonic was in began to distort itself, as if the world was doing a ripple in a puddle, and then shattered like glass. They were back on top of the building. Itachi reeled back, and covered his face.

"Ugh, my face!" Itachi cried. Itachi managed to gain enough sight back in time to see Super Sonic rolled into a ball and slam into him. Super Sonic watched him go up and fall. Smiling at the pain he's caused, Super Sonic looked around for another enemy. And once he found one, he charged at him. Grabbing Tails' neck he lifted him up to eye level.

"Gak-" Tails choked out. "Sonic, what are-" Then as he realized what was wrong. "Oh, no. The radiation!" Super Sonic punched him hard in the stomach, and then kicked him hard in the crotch. Tails was thrown onto the ground, and punched around a bit by Super Sonic. Then Itachi came in from behind and stuck a paper bomb on his back. Super Sonic tried to attack Itachi, but he dashed away. The sizzling was faint, but obvious. The fiery explosion that came afterwards was hot and intense. But amazingly Super Sonic was still standing. A lot more bloody then he should be, but still standing. Itachi laughed and began to walk with his hands behind his back.

"You know what?" Itachi smirked. A second Itachi appeared next to him. "Let's destroy both of them!" the 2 said in unison.

* * *

**Phineas "I can't believe we haven't been continued in the story yet! It's never us!"**

**Ferb "I know, I mean what does he even need us in the fan fic for?"**

**TimorJim9 "Sorry guys. I'm in the middle of Sonic's flashback and all. If only I had a way to put the focus on you 2 for a while."**

**Phineas "That gives me an idea! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today."**

**TimorJim9 "What is it?"**

**Phineas "Oh you'll see. But I'll give you hint: it might just be the solution to your problem."**

**TimorJim9 "I hope so. Cause then I might even be able to continue with Perry again."**

**Ferb "Where **_**is**_** Perry?"**

**Perry *thinks* **_**Still in the stupid treehouse.**_


End file.
